Candy Box
by starry-nights88
Summary: He always gets so many...he won't notice mine... [RikuSora]


**Candy Box**

**Summary:** _"He always gets so many...he won't notice mine..."_

**Starry's Corner:** I normally don't rewrite one-shots, since I have such a bad habit of rewriting my multi-chaptered fics. But, this is a special case. Reading back through it, I noticed a few problems that I just had to go back and fix. This fic was originally posted as a Valentine's Day fic.

Tanaka Riku gripped the shiny metal handle of his locker, a delicate sliver eyebrow arched as the male heaved a soft sigh at the ungodly amount of Valentines that were shoved into his locker, "You know..." He said softly, turning to the red haired girl beside him, "Every year I wonder how they get into my locker." He said, shaking his head as a brown haired boy dragged over a trash can.

The girl, better known as Ito Kairi, snickered, "I sell your locker combination to fangirls every year." She said, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter, "I make a _killing_!"

Riku rolled his eyes, giving Sora a smile after he dragged the trash can to his locker, "How would you like it if I gave _your_ combination to your fanboys on White Day?" He asked the girl, his lips curving into a smirk upon seeing her pout.

Sora frowned lightly, leaning on the wall next to the silverette's locker, "Why do you throw them all away anyway?" He asked, watching as the teen made quick work of the chocolates.

"Because, Sora, I don't like chocolate all that much, you know that." The aquamarine eyed teen said, pausing in his work to look at the brunet meaningfully, "And, I don't even think _you_ could eat all this." He added, waving a hand over the chocolate both in the locker and in the trash.

Kairi grinned, patting the brunet on the shoulder, "He's waiting for that special someone to give him chocolate." She said in a motherly tone, her gaze turning to Riku, "Aren't you, Riku?" She asked, her eyes glittering with a look that could only mean trouble.

Riku blinked, his eyes surveying her for a moment. He so knew that look, "Maybe..." He said carefully, eyeing the girl. You'd be surprised at how much Kairi could work out with as little as a look.

Sora frowned for a moment, "Why don't _you_ just give that person chocolate?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in question as he gazed at the teen.

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but before a word even left his mouth, Kairi had already began giving the answer in her crude ways, "Because, Sora dear, only girls give out chocolate on Valentine's Day..." She paused, tapping her chin in thought, "...or if you're gay, like Riku here, I suppose...the uke would...right? Riku?" She asked, turning to the back, a devilish grin on her face.

A firm, "Shut up, Kairi." Was her answer as a curious little blush flashed across the unshakable teen's face before it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Kairi gave a long drawn out sigh, "Alright, Riku." She said with a pout, "Have it your way." She said before tugging Sora down the hall, "C'mon the first bell's about to ring."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, alright." He replied, turning to Riku, "See you at lunch." He said brightly with a wave before him and the girl disappeared into the mob of people just as the bell rang.

Riku sighed softly as he watched the pair would off, shaking his head slowly with a small frown on his face.

For the longest of time he had a rule on Valentine's Day: He wouldn't except any valentines' from anyone...but, _one_ person. But sadly, that person had yet to give him anything.

"I can only wait for so long," The teen said aloud softly, turning back to his locker to get the last of the valentines out of his locker, "Sora..."

--- --- ---

Kairi gave a pout, pushing a small white box back towards Sora, "No...absolutely not, Miyake Sora!" She said firmly, "I know that's not for me...because, I'm a girl and you're not suppose to give me chocolate...but, more importantly I know who it's suppose to go to!"

Sora frowned, "But Kai!" The boy whined, pushing the box back to the red haired girl, "Just take it, okay!" He cried, his cheeks flushed.

She shook her head, her red locks flying around her head, "I'm not letting you get out of it this year!" She said, shoving the box into Sora's hands before standing, "This is your last chance to get him! He's going away to University next year."

Sora sighed deeply, frowning as he looked down at the box he held in his hands, "Kairi...I know...but...he always gets so many...he won't notice mine..." He said softly before standing up as well.

Kairi smiled softly, grasping the boy's shoulder, "Sora...for some reason...I think he'll notice yours." She replied softly, "Just trust me on this, Sora, give it to him."

Sora looked up at the girl, "You think?" He asked hesitantly, his voice laced with hope and fear.

Kairi gave a confident nod, in addition to a bright smile, "Definitely!" She said, squeezing the boy's shoulder before grabbing his hand, "Come on, let's go find Riku because you have a date with destiny!"

--- --- ---

The lunch room was packed, as it always was. Riku had never cared much for it, so he had always sat outside where he could be with his friends instead of bloodthirsty fangirls. Kairi and Sora almost always knew where to find him, which was more than okay, but sometimes he had wished that only Sora would come to him. But, he'd take what he could get. Even if it meant permanent friendship. It was better to have Sora in his life as a friend than not have him at all.

"Riku!"

Speak of the devil. There was Kairi dragging a blushing, stuttering...halfway struggling Sora with her. Hm. Interesting.

Riku sat up a little straighter as the girl and boy made their way over to his table, he watched in amusement as Sora broke of out Kairi's grasp and tried to make a run for it only to be caught once again. Before he could even throw out a greeting the firey red head had already started to ramble at top speed, pushing Sora towards him.

"Anyway, Sora has something he wants to give you." Kairi said at last, "And, I trust that he'll do it so I don't have to hunt down Selphie as back up." She said, glaring at the brunet for a moment, "Now, I'm going to get my lunch, and when I come back you better have given Riku what you set out to give him. You hear me?"

Sora eeped before nodding quickly, "Yes!" He said, breathing a sigh of relief when the girl turned on her heel and marched away with her head held high.

Riku eyed the small white box in the brunet's hand, the one that was like so many he had thrown away this morning, "So what's all this Kairi's going on about Sora?" He asked, his eyes moving up to the brunet's own stunning blue ones.

The younger teen bit his lip, turning back to Riku, "H-happy Valentine's D-day, Riku!" He said, holding up the little box as his eyes immendiately fell to the ground to hide his fearsome blush.

Riku took the box, barely containing the grin that pushed to come forward as he opened it to see a small square of dark chocolate. He may not like chocolate, but Sora was one of the few to know he had a soft spot for dark chocolate...and cute brunets, "You...didn't make this yourself did you?" He asked teasingly, smirking at the blue eyed boy.

That made Sora look up, his eyes narrowed in a glare, "I didn't..." He said with a pout, "But, next time I will."

Riku bit back a chuckle as he reached out to the boy, grabbing his arm, "I'm kidding, Sora." He said with a playful roll of his eyes as he pulled the boy closer, "Anything from you is special to me. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."

Sora blinked, feeling his face heat up as he looked up at the silverette who had gotten a lot closer since the last time he had enough courage to look at him, and the elder teen only seemed to get closer. Before he could even understand what was happening a pair of soft warm lips enclosed over his own.


End file.
